Holders of the Mitamas: Souls of Heroes
by deku1213
Summary: Naosashi Li, is a new transfer as a Senior High School student in Chozu High of Chozukabe City yet his past is unknown. While studying in his new high school he meets new friends where he can call family. Though, a dark force slowly rises as time passes. A faithful encounter with the mitama of one of the 4 Great Souls, he acquires its power called the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: HELLO EVERYBODY I'M A BEGINNER AT THIS BUT I AM HOPING TO IMPROVE MY WRITING AS TIME PASSES. ANYWAYS THE STORY HERE IS FILLED BY FOUR ANIMES AND IT SHALL BE REVEALED BY TIME HOPING TO NOT SPOIL YOU GUYS. THE STORY IS INSPIRED BY MY OWN STORY IN HIGH SCHOOL AND THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY AND THE PROTAGONIST'S FRIENDS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS IN HIGH SCHOOL.**

 **GIN: YEA!~**

 **ME: WTF GIN! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **GIN: C'MON NAO, YOU CAN CONSIDER RIGHT?**

 **ME: NO! GET THE HELL OUT!**

 **MISUI: NAO I HEARD FROM GIN THAT YOU'RE STARTING THE APPEARANCE NOW, IS IT TRUE?**

 **ME: UGH! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **CHOZUKABE CITY, KANTO REGION, JAPAN**_

At the borders of Kanto and Oshu where it reaches the side of the ocean in the region, a city resides in it. Its name is Chozukabe, a prosperous city that is rich with sea foods making it become one of the main trading cities in Japan that has high quality sea food. The city of Chozukabe has a cold temperature in the morning and night and normal at noon because of the cold winds that Oshu blows and being close to ocean. The city of Chozukabe is designed with modern and traditional structures while its lifestyle is filled with modern and has forgotten some of its traditional lifestyle.

Summer has just ended and means that school starts once again, meaning students to wake up early to get to school. The morning starts with the sun shining upon the city. Birds chirping and painting the skies with glee. Students already prepared to go to school much earlier to see their schedule. In a certain home, the blanket covered the sleeping person. A cellphone that was atop the furniture that was beside his bed, sounded with a rooster alarm. As the rooster alarm pierced the ears of the sleeping person, the blanket was removed revealing his face. He was at the age of 16 and had jet black hair with a red crystal necklace on his neck, his name was Naosashi Li. He reached for his phone and turned the alarm off and checked the time which was 7:30. The jet black haired boy yawned and got up from his bed to proceed to do stretches. After his stretches, he went to the open window and looked at the neighborhood he was in. He saw the bird in the sky, the few people jogging and few students walking down the residence. He looked in front and saw his school Chozu High. He mouth made a smile that greeted his morning then he proceeded to go down and prepared his breakfast which were two eggs and two slice of bread with a glass of milk. He sat down and said. "Itadakimasu" He then proceeded to eat silently. His home was merely small but complete with a kitchen and living room on the first floor and a bathroom and a bedroom on the second floor. Though complete, the sizes of the room were for one person only. As he finished the first slice of bread and egg, he looked at his phone and saw the time was 8:00. His school was 9:00 A.M. making more time. Naosashi then looked at the empty chair in front of him and a memory went to his brain.

* * *

 _ **2 YEARS AGO**_

 _The Li Family was having dinner which was prepared by their Father. The table they were in was for 6 persons, 2 on the left and right while one for the top and bottom. The eldest of the Li Family was at the short side of the table while their father was at the opposite. Naosashi and his sister was there at the left while the younger brother and sister were on the right table. Laughter filled the air because of Naosashi and his older brother making jokes for their family. Their father managed to stop his laughter. "Ok, that's enough now, the food is waiting." The Li siblings nodded and they prayed together. After the prayer they spoke "Itadakimasu!" and proceeded to eat. The family was filled with smiles and told stories about their day making their dinner, and night, complete._

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Naosashi continued to stare at the empty chair and finally look down at his food. He shook his head to rid of the memory in his head and finally finished his food. In a single drink, he finished his milk and thanked Kami. "Gouchisosama Deshita" The black haired boy said and took the plate and cup then put in the sink. He then went upstairs again to take a bath and came out wearing his school uniform, which was for the Senior Years while still attaining the necklace but he hid it under his uniform. Naosashi looked at the time and saw 8:30 A.M. and finally took his bag and key and left his house, locking it. He began to walk towards his school, while seeing some Juniors and some Seniors too along the way.

* * *

 **CHOZU HIGH** _ ****_

He arrived at his school which were four cerulean 7 storied buildings that were formed to cover the grounds of the school. The gate had a design in the middle like the Pisces Zodiac and just like the building, has the color cerulean. He entered the gate and proceeded to the Principal's Office to get his schedule. A map was placed in the front gate to help the transferees and juniors to memorize the school. He spotted the Principal's Office at the Second Floor. "2nd Floor, Building Sora…" He read and saw that the four building had names.

The one vertical on the left was Sakana or Fish its opposite was Tori or Bird the horizontal one on the left was named Umi or Sea and beside it was its opposite, Sora or Sky. He nodded and proceeded to Building Sora to get his schedule. At the way there, he saw some juniors and seniors like him but some weren't that friendly. Some looked at him with smiles or questioned faces while some were smirking but Naosashi didn't mind their stares. Some were already in groups even though they're juniors while some are all alone. When he arrived at the 2nd floor he saw that the Principal's Office was beside the Vice Principal's Office and proceeded to his destination.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE CHOZU HIGH'S PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Naosashi went in and closed the door behind him. He scanned the room and just like the color of the school, it was cerulean. A glass wall was cutting the room to a half but didn't made the other side be seen. "Good Morning, how may we help you?" A voice came from beside the black haired boy and saw a woman on her desk writing on her pad not even looking up.

The woman had brown hair and tied to a bun, she had glasses and a black suit. 'Must be the secretary.' Naosashi saw a name plate beside her and saw. 'Otose Urahana' "I'm here for my schedule, Otose-san." The transferee said.

The secretary, not even bothered to look up, nodded and pointed to the glass door. "You may go in, the Principal is waiting for you."

Naosashi nodded and proceeded to go in and felt the temperature inside the room was very cold. He saw a man standing at the center of the room, with a smile but felt fear in it. "Good Morning Li-san, welcome to Chozu High. I am Chozu Ryoma, Principal of Chozu High." As Naosashi heard his low voice that felt indimidating, not even caring if he knew his name. He IS the Principal after all. The black haired boy scanned the man in front of him, who was the Principal. His suit was black, his body wasn't that buff just a normal and average. His skin was pale, probably from the zero temperature, and his hair was jet black as well but standing. (If you want a complete look, just check Cyrus from Pokemon and make him wear a suit and has black hair and pale skin). Naosashi felt a weird disturbance towards this man in front of him but his senses was cut off. "Do not be afraid young man, my looks are like this but I assure you. I do not harm students." Ryoma assured.

Naosashi shook that weird feeling in him and nodded. "I'm here for my schedule, Chozu-san." The intimidated boy said to his current Principal.

Ryoma nodded and pulled his left hand from his pocket. He showed the schedule for Naosashi and held it out to him. "Here is your schedule Li-san. You're class is in Building Tori, Room No. 77. It is in the top floor of the building. Do not be tardy for 10 days or you shall be kicked out of this school." The Principal said with a warning glare but keeping his intimidating smile. Naosashi was creeped out further because of the man in front of him but nodded and took his schedule from his Principal. "Go along now or you shall be late for your first period and enjoy your stay in this school."

Naosashi nodded and quickly walked out of the room. He sighed and held his heart that was beating in fright. 'What kind of Principal is he?'

"Do not be afraid of him young man." Naosashi's attention was caught and looked to the secretary. "Chozu-sama may look frightening and intimidating but he cares for the school's students and everyone in here." The secretary said, who still hasn't looked away from her pad. The black haired boy got a little fright out of him when he heard that his Principal cares for them and decided to walk out but the secretary spoke once more. "Be patient as the sea, swim to the horizons as a fish, then aim high as the skies and soar and fly to it as a bird."

Naosashi had a questioned face at the secretary's words and decided to walk out. Outside he closed the door and paused for a moment. 'Be patient as the sea, swim to the horizons as a fish, then aim high as the skies and soar and fly to it as a bird…' The secretary's words confused the boy for a moment and decided to continue to his classroom. 'Scary yet caring principal and a weird yet wise secretary…' That thought inside him made Naosashi smile. "I think I'm liking this school more and more."

* * *

 **ROOM NO.77**

As Naosashi stepped at the final stairs and finally got on the 7th floor of the building, he was, at that time, breathing heavily as sweat was dropping from his face and had his other hand on the wall beside him. "Seriously, why is my class at the most highest floor of this building?!" The tired boy complained and made a final sigh to catch his breath. After his sigh, he walked towards the hallway and saw his room was beside the stair. The room had two doors that were closed but decided the one closest to him and opened it. As he got a peak on his classroom, multiple of his classmates were already there. Some were in groups, chatting, some were in twos, some were alone and using their phones, while some were merely silent, while some were sleeping. After he scanned his classmates, he stepped in the room and surprisingly, no one noticed him but a few were looking at him with peak interest. Naosashi, not minding the stares, sat on the final row that was close to the window, allowing him to view Chozu City. He looked at his watch and saw that the time was already 9:00 yet their teacher was nowhere to be seen. Waiting for his teacher, he took a pad of paper and a pencil from his bag and decided to draw to kill time.

As Naosashi started to draw, a short girl with eyeglasses came up by his side, making him look and examine her features. The girl had a normal skin tone, her eyes were deep violet while her hair was deep purple and reached the past of her shoulder yet her height made her seem like an Elementary Student which made Naosashi kind of shocked. 'Is she even from here? Her height isn't even for seniors.' His thoughts were soon snapped as the girl's voice reached him.

"You're new here aren't you?" Naosashi not seeming to be shocked merely nodded as an answer. "The name is Takeda Aki and I'm just curious from what school you came from?" The now named Aki asked.

"My name is Li Naosashi I came from National Oshu High." Naosashi quickly replied and looked back to his pad to go back to his drawing.

Aki kind of pissed at Naosashi's attitude of looking away from the person you're talking to. "Oh, well then, nice to meet you Naosashi!" Throwing her anger, she said with smile.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, call me Nao for short." Naosashi suggested but still not looking away from his pad of paper.

A kanji of 'ignored' appeared from Aki's head and gritted her teeth, trying to keep her temper. "O-okay, enjoy your stay here." Aki said while grinding her teeth in rage and quickly left to go back to her friends.

As the two finished talking, another was looking at them that followed Aki's enraged form.

* * *

 _ **NAOSASHI'S POV**_

2 hours has passed and my teacher of Room 77 still hasn't showed up and as time passes, my classmates are becoming much noisier than before. With the time given for me, I already have drawn four people. The one in front left I drew, was a blonde teen wearing a black hitaie-ate with whiskers, over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which was folded up. He has a red armband with a red spiral crest on his left arm. The one on the far left, was a black haired boy wearing a straw hat, with a stitched scar below his left eye. He wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons which shows an X-shaped scar covering most of his chest, with a yellow sash tied around his waist. The one on the far right was a salmon colored hair boy with a scale patterned scarf. He wears an open-collared, which is tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers his left arm, leaving a strange mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He now wears his wristband on his right. His lower outfit consisted of a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trouser. The one on the front right had an orange spiky hair and wears a standard black shihakushō, but has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold two pure black blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

I have already finished my drawing and there was no more space to draw. I landed my head on my right hand and sighed. As time passed, some students has noticed my drawing and some already asked my name and asked what I was drawing. I remembered them saying that I should become a manga artist but I merely replied with a nod and that I was drawing was merely my imagination but it's not really my imagination. Some nights I would dream of these people, these four people with extraordinary powers and it's not just them. There were so much more, like a blonde haired guy in a suit can light his feet in fire. A white haired old guy in a white suit can destroy 3 mountains with a punch. A blind indigonette girl that can form a shield with blue strings on her hands. A fox headed guy that can summon a titan surrounded with armor. Also a red headed woman that can change her powers with her armor. My dreams are getting stranger and stranger but I am amazed sometimes that they can do those things. Like in the mangas and animes here in Japan, they have extraordinary powers while I have this life. A boring school life but I have met interesting people in my life which made it a little bit of lively. Sometimes I would even hope that one day, the people in my dreams will come true. Hope.

Anyways I really hate becoming the star of attraction of anything because it makes me feel shy because they're praising me and I really hated being praised, except when I'm joking around. I looked beside me, which was the window, to see Chozu City. I wasn't really fond of being in a warm temperature because I came from Northern Oshu, the coldest part of my region. After a few seconds, I looked back at my classmates, who were still chatting and making noise all over the room. It really is annoying that these people are my classmates because I'm a silent guy when I'm in a crowded place but I mean really. Can't I get a normal classroom which can make a minimal noise? And why is the teacher so late? I've already looked at my watch and it's already 10:12 A.M. and still no sign of our teacher. I sighed once more. "Troublesome." I sat back on my desk and crossed my arms. I looked to see that girl, Aki, who asked me earlier. She was looking at her phone while with her own group of girls.

I scanned the classroom more because I haven't scanned that seriously earlier because I was just checking at first. I saw some people that peaked my interest, two people with a scar on their face. The first one was at the middle part of the class, he has a tanned skin and has gray, undercut yet rough hair and has mocha colored eyes. His scar was above his right eye that cut his eyebrow in half. He was apparently listening to music with his earphones. The second one was one seat apart from me, he has his scar on the left part of his lip. He has blue hair unkempt and rough hair that reached his eyes. From the looks of his seating, he's very tall that makes him intimidating. Apparently he was talking to his seatmate, who was a girl that reached his shoulder. I saw that she has normal toned skin. Her hair was pure crimson and reached below her shoulders. Her eyes though were pure orange and seemed happy talking to that guy. After more seconds, I finally stopped looking at my classmates and I pulled my necklace from underneath my uniform and I looked at it. This necklace was given to me by my mother after a certain incident that happened but that's for next time to tell anyways.

More hours passed, I've already taken my lunch break when it was 11:30 P.M. and I even manage to examine Chozu High but when I returned at the classroom, our teacher still hasn't appeared. I sighed and looked at my watch to see 1:00 and only 2 more hours to go until classes are over but some have already skipped their classes and went home already. It was good for me too, at least. I mean the noise finally toned down but this was one boring of a first day. 'I guess our teacher won't show up huh?' I sighed 'I'm getting tempted too to skip but….' The face of Principal Chozu then appeared in my mind. A chill was sent through my spine when I remembered his face. Damn, that guy is seriously creepy! I sighed then landed my face in my hand again and looked outside. 'What the heck happened to our teacher? Is he absent or something? Well he's bound to show up tomorrow right?'

It was official, this was the first boring day in Chozu High.

* * *

 **ME: FINALLY FINISHED IT! I WAS HOPING TO PUBLISH THIS EARLIER BUT I WANTED TO DECIDE SOME ACTIONS FOR THE STORY. WELL I THINK YOU MET THE FIRST ONE IN THIS FANFIC AND HER NAME IS AKI TAKEDA!**

 **AKI: YES~ FIRST ONE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE! TAKE THAT DAISHI!**

 **ME: AKI I TOULD YOU DON'T SPOIL THE NAMES OF THE OTHERS!**

 **AKI: OOOPS~ SORRY! SLIPPED FROM MY MIND I GUESS :P**

 **ME: HMPH! WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I LEFT SOME CLUES ON WHAT ANIMES I WILL BE USING. WELL THE TWO ARE ALREADY SPOILED BUT THE OTHER TWO WILL SOON BE REVEALED BY MY CHARACTER'S DRAWING. ANYWAYS, YES! I WAS LIKE THAT! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **AKI: HA! YOU WERE LIKE AN EMO, A LONER AND A BORING GUY AT FIRST LOOK**

 **ME: THANKS FOR THE OPINION, AKI. -_- . ANYWAYS…..YOU ALSO SAW THE BUILDINGS OF THE SCHOOL AND THE CREED. WELP THE CREED IS: BE PATIENT AS THE SEA, SWIM TO THE HORIZONS AS A FISH, AIM HIGH AS THE SKIES AND SOAR TO IT AS A BIRD. WELL….I'LL EXPLAIN IT BY ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND NO! IT'S NOT OUR CREED WHEN I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL. IT WAS LONGER BUT CLOSE TO IT.**

 **AKI: YEA~ WHAT WAS IT AGAIN?**

 **ME: *SHRUGS* I DON'T KNOW, I NEVER REMEMBERED OUR CREED XD ANYWAYS…AKI!**

 **AKI: HOPE YOU ENJOY AND WE'LL BE SEEING THIS CUTE FELLA NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HI EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE 2** **ND** **CHAPTER OF THIS STORY**

 **AKI: LOOKS LIKE 2 MORE PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE ADDED WITH ME HERE.**

 **ME: YUP AND WE WON'T BE THAT LONELY ANYMORE**

 **AKI: SAY WHAT HAPPENED TO GIN ANYWAYS?**

 **ME: GIN? I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT**

 **(MUFFLED NOISES)**

 **AKI: NAO...WHERE'S GIN?**

 **ME: *SMILES EVILLY* I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AKI. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: NEW FRIENDS?**

 **CHOZU HIGH, CHOZUKABE CITY**

 **NAOSASHI'S POV**

After yesterday's event of the teacher not showing, I quickly went home and found myself bored at home and expecting for a new day where the teacher will finally come. But to my expectations...NOP!

Our teacher still hasn't shown up and here I am bored to death again. I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:30 A.M. I sat back on my chair once again and crossed my arms then looked outside the window again. 'Where the hell is our teacher? I mean he has to show up after being absent yesterday right?' RIGHT?

I couldn't draw because I don't have any inspiration today. The people in my dreams didn't appear in my dreams last night. I sighed and put my head again my right hand and pulled the necklace from underneath and examined it. Why? I don't know, it has a feeling of curiosity in it because it came from my mother. I twirled the red diamond like crystal between my thumb and index.  
What can I say? Sometimes I'm like a cat, interested in shiny things. I twirled it back and forth until I got bored and hid it under my uniform again. I tried to think of what to do so I pulled the pad from my bag to think of an inspiration to write. After I put the pad in my table, I went back to my back to get my pencil but as soon as I turned back to my desk, it was gone.

My eyes widened and heard a voice beside me. "Wow, these drawings are really good!" I turned my head and saw that crimson haired girl holding my pad and skimming the pages. "Who are these people?" She asked me but my eyes twitched and wondered.

"Don't you know that taking people's stuff without their permission is wrong?!" I said with my teeth gritted and I quickly stood up to get my pad back but in a blink of an eye, she was now facing at back. 'What the?'

The crimson haired girl giggled and faced my pad towards my face with a smile on her face. "Can you draw me something like this?" She requested to me but in my reaction I was just like...WTF?!

I quickly took back my pad, with a scowl in my face, and I sat down right after. "You took my pad without permission and then you expect me to make you a drawing?" What is wrong with this girl?

The crimson haired girl made a puppy face with a peace sign. "Aww...Come on please? I'm sorry for what I did." Her 'cute' face was met with a dead panned face of mine. I'm immune to those kinds of things, bitch.

"No" I answered and put my pad on my desk and started to do what I was supposed to be doing but...

I looked beside me once again and saw that crimson haired girl was still standing there and was looking at my pad. "Why are you still here?" I asked the girl, who seemed to have no common sense!

"Come on, can you make me one of those drawings?" The annoying girl asked once more but not with her 'cute' face but with a sincere smile. "I'm really sorry for taking your pad, I'm just used to taking people's things without permission, except from my mom of course." She explained with her smile still intact.

That peaked my interest a bit. "What are you, a thief to be used to those things?" I asked the annoying girl with my other eyebrow raised.

"What are you crazy?! Of course not! I only take things that interests me. For example your pad with good drawings." She exclaimed with her back turned from and a raised chin to make me feel hated. Nice try. I began to look at my drawings again but I then noticed that the annoying girl was still beside me, now sitting on a chair. My eyebrow couldn't help but twitch. "What do you want?!" I said with my eyebrows arc-ed.

"I want you to draw some things like 'those' for me." The crimsonette said to me once more with a frown on her face.

'This girl! Doesn't she get shit or something?' I gritted my teeth to prevent my temper from letting out and I finally gave in. I gotta face it, this girl doesn't gives in to reasons and I really can't win against stupidity. I sighed. "Fine..."

With that being said, she clapped happily which I found annoying and childish. She stood up from her chair, with a smile on her face. "I'll count on that!" She began to walk away and I finally can go back to my peace and quiet. "Oh wait!" What the heck now? I looked to the crimson haired girl. "The name's Oda Misui!" She said with a big greetings smile on her face.

"Li Naosashi, but call me Nao or Li if you like." I said to the now named girl; Misui because it was for mutual respect for each other. She gave a thumbs up and began to go back to her seat. I looked back. I turned my head back to my pad and finally. My peace and quiet is back but a thought hit my head first. I checked my watch to see that it was 9:48 A.M. 'Our teacher still isn't here?' I sighed and gone back to my pad. I've taken my lunch break and more hours passed. Misui would consecutively come back in her spot beside me and ask me about the drawing and I would consecutively answer that "I still can't think of anything." and she would answer "Well think of something!" Seriously! I mean just seriously! I'm the one that's already gonna provide a drawing for her but she's the one getting mad and then laughs after. What is wrong with her? I shook that thought off of my mind and returned back to my pad. I checked my watch and saw that it was 1:01 P.M. and still no sign of our teacher. I really do can't get my hopes up about anything or it will just go downhill from there. I've been sighing, looking out my window and slouching for the past day until now. This cycle hasn't ended yet, hopefully it would end tomorrow. Please?

* * *

 **THE DAY AFTER**

A tick mark appeared at the top of my head, as I was slouching with my arms crossed. 'Our damn teacher still hasn't showed up! Is he dead or something? I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes to release some of the anger. After a few minutes of closing my eyes, I opened them and looked to see my necklace was pulled out my uniform and was being examined by who? Who else?!

She was doing the exact thing I do to my necklace. She was twirling it and examining it. "Wow~ this necklace is so pretty, Nao!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULLED THAT OUT EVEN?!" I, with white eyes of rage, said to her with my fist clenched and my teeth grinded. I quickly tried to snatch my necklace from Misui's hand but in the blink of an eye, her hand was at the opposite direction. Out of my reach. 'How fast is she?!'

"My drawing first~" Misui said with a teasing smile and her other hand gesturing 'give it'.

I gritted my teeth. "I'm already on it! So just wait and be patient!" I responded with an angry tone but her answer...

"Ok~" Misui said and gave my necklace back with a wide smile and began to walk away.

I was just left shocked at her attitude of being so cheerful that my anger doesn't even faze her a bit. I sighed and went back to my pad and began to draw the outline of a teen. The people in my dreams appeared once more and this time they were only 3 people who appeared but the pink haired one was fighting a silver haired guy with a giant scythe. The other two was the girl who has blind eyes and the black suit guy who fights with his feet. I'm deciding to draw that blind girl because she's the only girl I saw in my dream and to finally shut Misui up. Apparently the girl had an attire of a mixed era of ours and the Meiji Period. Her attire was a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has black high-heeled boots. After a good 20 minutes I finished her upper part and the lower part is remaining. I'm trying to decide if I would put a background of lavender colored petals or a night themed background to put a little beauty in the drawing. I placed my hand under my chin and thought of my decision with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, the pad was gone again and I was expecting Misui but it was those guys who looked like gangsters.

A short tanned guy with blonde hair, a tall guy with a bald head, a medium sized guy with a mohawks haircut and a medium sized bald guy. They were checking out my drawing and one of them whistled. "You drew this bro?" The medium sized bald guy asked.

I nodded with my eyebrows arched and my eyes directly staring at them. I hate people taking my stuff without my permission but I really hate if gangsters take it and joke about it. "She's pretty, who is she?" The short tanned guy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, just my imagination." I answered and I heard them chuckle.

"Hey, how's about joining us huh?" The mohawks guy asked with a hand offered to me.

I really want to say. 'No way in hell I'm joining you guys.' But I don't want a fight be broken out here. I sighed and shook my head. "No thanks but thanks for the offer."

The mohawks guy removed his hand and put it on his pocket. "You sure?" The tallest of them all asked and I nodded to reply. "Well if you change your mind, just come near us." He said and put my pad back on my desk. "The name's Dojin Soma."

"Sakatoma Bakuro" The Mohawk guy said.

"Shinji Egi" The short guy said.

"Kotome Tadao" The medium size guy.

I nodded. "Li Naosashi" I gave my name but I won't give them my nickname. It's just out of respect. They nodded and walked back to their seats. I returned to my drawing but I found that some of my classmates were looking at me with surprised faces. What the heck? "What?" I asked.

"It's because you rejected their offer." I heard a voice and saw that it was Aki. What the? How do people get beside me this fast?! And why the hell is she here?

"What's wrong with rejecting their offer?" I asked but I really don't give a damn there because I merely rejected them. What's wrong with that?

"You're a greenhorn here so I'll let you figure that out by yourself." Aki said with her glasses shining in white.

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "What are they gonna do? Beat me up?"

Aki adjusted her glasses before talking. "Perhaps." I wasn't shocked about that but that made me look at her. "I heard about the last man they offered 3 times to join them but after that…." Aki looked at me with intimidating eyes and said. "..He was mysteriously sent to the hospital and the victim never remembered who he was." She spoke with an acid tone that could seem to intimidate people but not me.

I looked outside of the window. "So what am I supposed to do? Join them at the 3rd offer?" I asked her.

"If you still want your memories intact and not hospitalized." Aki suggested to me with a nod.

I chuckled and grinned. "Hell no." I said to her with my smile of determination. What can I say? I'm a rebel and no way in hell I'm gonna be forced to join them.

Aki looked at me and smiled. "I like your spirit." She nodded then began to walk away after. "It's your death wish." She said to me and looked at me once more. "An advice; Avoid alleyways after." Aki finally returned to her seat with her group.

I looked at those four and I saw them just talking to each other and I returned to my pad to finish what I was supposed to be doing. After another 20 minutes, I've finished drawing her lower part and the background of white lily petals in the background. I looked beside me and just as I thought, Misui was there looking at the drawing with amazed eyes. "Wow~ It's so beautiful~"

I took my pad and ripped the page from the pad and handed it to her. "Here" I said to her and she quickly took it.

"Thanks Nao!" Misui said with a smile on her face which made me smile as well. "Oh wait…" I got curious and she looked back to her seatmate, who was using his cellphone. "Kyoushiro, can you get my folder?" I looked at her seatmate, who nodded to her request. After a few seconds, the guy named Kyoushiro walked towards Misui and handed her a folder. "Thank you~" The crimson haired girl said with her sweet tone which that tall guy nodded to and was about to walk away but Misui stopped him. "Kyoushiro, this is Nao. Nao this is Kyoushiro." She introduced me to his seatmate.

That guy, Kyoushiro came up to me with a smile. "Nice to meet ya, Nao. Shimazu Kyoushiro." He introduced his full name with a gentle tone.

I smiled. "The name's Li Naosashi or Nao if you want. Nice to meet you too, Kyoushiro." I introduced myself too and it was not just out of respect. It was because of his nice attitude that I feel in him.

"OK~" Misui caught both of our attention and she came up to me and showed me her folder. "Now that you two know each other, I'll be putting this in my folder." I looked at Kyoushiro with a stare of 'WTF' and he merely shrugged as an answer. She showed me my drawing that I gave her and opened her folder. She then put my drawing inside the book folder and showed it to us both. "There! It's a part of my memories now!" Misui said with her cheerful tone, as usual.

I couldn't help but smile that one person considered my drawing as a precious memory. There were only two people that has done that at the past but that's for another time. Now she's the third one. "Hey Nao…" My head then turned to the blue haired guy and I saw that he was pointing at my pad. "…Can I?" Kyoushiro asked.

I smiled and nodded. Kyoushiro took it and skimmed through the pages. "Atleast, Kyoushiro here knows how to ask. Not like a certain someone." I looked at Misui, who made a peace sign and scratched her head with a grin on her face.

After Kyoushiro has finished skimming through the pages, he handed my pad back. "You're good at drawing stuffs Nao." He complimented me and after that they both took a seat. Misui beside me and Kyoushiro beside her and we chatted for the rest day. At lunch break, the three of us gone to the canteen and ate together. Of course, Misui being loud and a fool made some people look at us but it was still fun to have her around. After we got back to the classroom, we gone back to our seats earlier and chatted again. They told me about where they live and some details about their life and I told some details of my life and where I live right now. Apparently they have been living in Chozukabe City since they were born but I found out that Kyoushiro's province is in Kyushu which made me curious. He nodded and began to explain. "My family came from the remaining Shimazu Clan from the Sengoku Period. Apparently they were the last Shimazu that survived after our whole clan was wiped out at that time." I was surprised that he came from the Shimazu Clan of Kyoto. "My great, great grandfather left Kyushu to save himself and his family to move to the Kanto Region and hide themselves to be killed." Me and Misui nodded and understood his story. "How about you guys?"

Misui put her finger on her chin and remembered something. "Uhmmm…My grandmother once said that our ancestor was Nobunaga Oda but I didn't believe her." Me and Kyoushiro were surprised at what we heard and looked at her. "What?"

"Y-y-your ancestor is the Shogun; Nobunaga Oda?" I asked with my mouth twitching.

Misui shrugged. "I don't know, my grandmother merely told that story when I was a kid even my mother says it's true but I still don't think it's true." The crimsonette explained and the both of us nodded. "How about you Nao?" I looked at Misui.

"Huh?"

"Do you have an ancestor?" Misui asked me and I could shake my head.

"My father never said anything about us having an ancestor. I tried sometimes but he avoids that question every time I ask him." I explained to them. They both 'Ohhh' and nodded. Silence enveloped us and it was kind of awkward.

"Hey Nao..." I looked at Misui. "…Where is your family?" That question struck me like a bullet in my chest and made my eyes widened.

My mouth was about to speak but….

 **RIIIIIIIIING**

The bell rang, meaning that classes are over. I quickly stood up and get my bag. I began to walk quickly but Misui grabbed my shoulder. "Nao…"

My head then turned with my eyes filled with rage and scowl enveloping my face in darkness. I swear I saw Misui widen her eyes in fear and back up in an inch. Kyoushiro also saw my eyes and he quickly stood up. My mind was foggy and I gritted my teeth in rage. I then turned and ran away from them, leaving a word. "Sorry.."

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Misui and Kyoushiro look as they watch Naosashi walk out in a fit of rage and was left to wonder, why. The crimson haired girl looked down on the ground and wonder why would their new friend would look at them like that. Kyoushito though took his bag and Misui's and handed it to her. "There's no point in getting sad. We'll ask him tomorrow." The tall student said to the orange eyed girl, who nodded.

Misui took her bag and began to walk out of the classroom while Kyoushiro was left inside the classroom but something then caught his eye. "That's…" He then took the thing he saw and began to run out of the classroom towards the stair and saw Misui between the stairs. "Misui excuse me!" He said and caught the crimson girl's attention.

Misui, being fast, quickly sidestepped and let Kyoushiro past but interested why he was running so fast. "Kyoushiro, what's the rush?"

"I have to catch up to Nao!" Kyoushiro said and raised the thing he took which widened Misui's eye. The blue haired guy began to rush his way again and climb each stairs then he saw Misui behind him, who smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded and both of them rushed as fast they can to the gate.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE CHOZU HIGH**

Lots of students are already heading home and Naosashi was just one with the crowd. He was walking as fast as he can and was looking at the ground beneath him, remembering the face he showed to Misui and Kyoushiro. His first friends in his new school yet he shows that face in front of them. He gritted his teeth in regret as he remembered Misui's face when he saw those eyes of hers. Those eyes of fear inside them, they lost their cheerfulness and happiness. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' He narrowed his eyes towards the ground and closed them. After walking for a few minutes, he looked in front of him and stopped. 'My emotions got the better of me…Kuso!'

"NAO!"

Naosashi heard those voices and when he turned around, his eyes widened. He saw them, Kyoushiro riding a bicycle and Misui riding at the back, waving with her casual smile on her face. The black haired boy was about to walk towards them but he remembered what he did to them. Naosashi clenched his fist in anger and gritted his teeth, waiting there.

When the two got close to Naosashi, they stopped in front of him. Misui got off of the bike and walked towards the frozen boy. "Geez Nao, you walk faster than we thought." Misui said with a smile on her face. Those words made Nao clench his fist tighter.

Kyoushiro nodded as he finished putting up the stand of his bike and walked beside Misui. "We took longer because of the students stopping us from catching up to you much faster." He said with a grin but made Naosashi grit his teeth tighter.

"Why?..." Naosashi said, which made Misui and Kyoushiro lose their grin and smile and look at the black haired boy. "Why would you still befriend me even though I snapped and showed that face earlier? Don't you feel scared of me or anything?" He said to them without looking at their face, feeling too ashamed to. A hand was then felt by Naosashi at his shoulder. He looked up to see Misui, with her casual smile.

"We don't blame you Nao. It was my fault for asking that question. I'm sorry." Misui said.

Naosashi was dumbfounded at what he heard. 'They….forgive me?' The black haired boy remembered an event in his life which happened that caused him this.

"And besides…" The two then looked at Kyoushiro and saw that he was holding Nao's pad, to his surprise. "You left your pad Nao, we rushed to give it back to you." The blue haired boy said with a smile on his face.

Naosashi then grinned and took his pad. "Thank you guys and sorry for that scowl earlier…." The black haired boy said to the two.

"We already forgot about that Nao." Kyoushiro said and raised a fist towards him.

Nao gladly accepts it and connects his own fist. "Yeah!"

Another fist then connected above the two fists. "Me too guys! All is forgiven!" Misui said and laughed right after. The two laughed as well and after their laugh they finally part ways with waves from all of them. It was official for Naosashi in his second day. This was his first best day in Chozu High!

* * *

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY!**

Naosashi has gotten out of his bed, ate his breakfast and has dressed up. He exited his home and gone straight to school. When he entered the classroom, Naosashi quickly made a grin towards them. They were sitting at those same seats yesterday and they waved towards him. He waves back and finally sits at his original chair.

'It's really weird how new people you meet can make you forget what's happening in the world and make your life more interesting. They can make you laugh and make you forget that you just met them. That it has already passed a long time since you met. Like it is destiny to meet these people. These who you can call a friend. Oh didn't I tell you? This was my story of meeting the ones who I can call family.'

* * *

 **ME: NOW THAT THE CHAPTER IS DONE! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE ODA MISUI AND SHIMAZU KYOUSHURO!**

 **MISUI: FINALLY GOT MY APPEARANCE**

 **KYOUSHIRO: I THOUGHT GIN WAS SUPPOSED TO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER. WHERE IS HE BY THE WAY?**

 **ME: *SMILED DEVILISHY* I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT.**

 **(LOUDER MUFFLED NOISES)**

 **AKI: SERIOUSLY...WHAT IS THAT NOISE?**

 **MISUI: IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE'S MOUTH IS...**

 **KYOUSHIRO: *LOOKS AT ME* STUFFED..."**

 **ME: I AM COMPLETELY HONEST HERE. ANYWAYS, MISUI, KYOUSHIRO. WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS?**

 **KYOUSHIRO: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

 **MISUI: YOU'LL BE SEEING US MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **HEEEEEEEEELP!**

 **AKI: GIN?**

 **ME: WELL SEE YA! *RUNS AWAY* SHUT UP GIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: HEEEEY EVERYONE! UNFORTUNATELY SOME 'ERRORS' MADE ME CHANGE GIN'S NAME TO JIN.**

 **AKI: WHY DID YOU EVEN GAVE IN TO HIS REQUEST?**

 **ME: WELL HE IS MY 1** **ST** **OPINIONIST IN THIS STORY.**

 **KYOUSHIRO: AND ME?**

 **ME: YEAH YEAH...YOU'RE MY 2** **nd** **OPINIONIST**

 **MISUI: WHO'S YOUR 3** **RD** **OPINIONIST**

 **ME: WELL IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT, JUST KEEP ON READING.**

 **EVERYONE: ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: THE TEACHER AND A NEW CLASSMATE?**

 **MISUI'S POV**

Hi! My name is Misui Oda, I live with my kaa-chan and oba-san here in Chozukabe City. I'm the youngest and I have one older sister. Fortunately, nee-chan moved out 3 years ago because she has a job now and is supporting us too. Of course, kaa-chan won't stop helping the family too. She's a maid in a rich man's mansion at the northern part of Chozukabe City. I would sometimes come with her to work at the mansion. Now to tell you about my past. I had a complete family when I was a kid. I would always be cheerful and happy at any time because that's what my kaa-chan and tou-san both told me. That always being happy will solve my problems. I would always play outside with my friends and always become the fastest of them all. Talent I guess? Anyways, I thought I had it all but apparently, good things never last. One night I saw my tou-san with another woman, that's the day I almost lost all of my happiness and became depress. I began to join a group of people, who were also depress of their life and would slash their skin a bit and let blood drip. I never told anyone about it, not even my nee-chan knows nor both of my parents knows. Until one day my kaa-chan found out about tou-san's mistress and me doing those things of slashing. She looked at both me and tou-san with tears in her eyes and I felt betraying her. Kaa-chan and tou-san yelled at each other and that time I was crying all alone. Nee-chan has already moved out that time and I could only weep helplessly until I heard tou-san about 'killing kaa-chan' and that triggered my nerves. I yelled at him and told him that if he was going to take kaa-chan's life then take mine as well. Tou-san then dropped his knife and left with stuff. Me and mother cried all night and that day I promised her that I would go back to my old self. Back to the one, who is always happy and cheerful, the old Misui. Now from this day, I hate people saying that tou-sans are great and would always lecture them but I will keep my promise to be happy and cheerful. When I enrolled in Chozu High, I met a lot of people when I was still a junior and even met people who I could cherish as treasures. I'm now a Senior and it was the first day of school.

It was merely a normal day like the previous days of my junior life in Chozu. As I went to my classroom, I saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces and some familiar ones as well but I'm not really close with them. Then I found a right seat but someone was beside it. So why not get along with someone new right? I happily walked towards that seat and found him using his cellphone. "Ohayou!" I said and he turned to look. I saw his face, he had blue hair and green eyes but he has a scar on the left part of his lip. Judging from his height from sitting, he must be a tall guy. I smiled at him and introduced myself. "My name is Oda Misui and looks like I'll be your new seatmate for a while." I said to the blue haired guy. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, Misui. Name's Shimazu Kyoushiro." I then seated beside him and I nodded. As time passes, my classmates began to increase but at the first bell. Another shows up, he had jet black standing hair and his eyes were bright blue with an average height. I looked at him and saw a short dark violet haired girl with glasses, talk to him. I waited for a few minutes for them to stop. He then pulled a pad from his bag which made me interested. As hours passed, me and Kyoushiro waited for our teacher to show up while also talked about details of our life and often would look at that guy again. He's been doing nothing but draw and that really made me curious. Hours passed and after getting bored from talking with Kyoushiro, I consulted some people that I knew and that short girl. I introduced myself to her and she introduced herself to me. Her name was Takeda Aki and I asked him about that guy, who has been drawing the whole time. Well, she had a lot of things to say about him. After all her fit of rage, she sighed.

"His name is Li Naosashi, a transferee." That peaked my interest. A transferee huh? I thanked Aki and sat to join Kyoushiro. After more hours passed, no teacher still appeared until it reached the end of the day. I quickky went home and found it was only oba-chan home. Meaning, kaa-chan's at the mansion now.

The second day, I finally talked to that guy, Naosashi. His drawing was a-mazing and he was really funny to tease. I asked him to make me a drawing too but he refused and I do not take 'no' for an answer. I teased him until he said 'fine' and I was really happy about it. I then consulted my other classmates and would casually come back to him and ask if he has finished drawing. Though, he would answer that he still has no inspiration yet so I decided to tease him. After more hours, our teacher still hasn't shown up and that really made me curious on what's our teacher like. I imagined some few images of him that made me giggle and even regret that I thought of it. The day past and I never got my drawing from Nao!

At the third day, I first surprised Nao with getting his necklace off without being noticed. It was really beautiful with its red color but after that I finally got my drawing from Nao. Some gangster looking guys talked to him before I got it. I talked to some of my classmates and found out that they have a gang somewhere in the city and terrorizing some parts of it. After getting the drawing, I introduced Kyoushiro to Nao and after that we chatted until the whole day. Telling the details of our life but at the time the bell rang, I asked Nao a question that made him really...horrifying. His eyes were filled with rage and darkness that it made me scared. When he stormed out, I remembered that I asked him that one question. It was all my fault Nao got angry! Kyoushiro comforted me and after that I began to go back home. But Kyoushiro then came rushing holding Nao's pad saying that he wants to give it back to Nao. It was all my fault I asked that question so I rushed with Kyoushiro to the school ground. We then rushed to find Nao with Kyoushiro's bike and was kind of hard considering the crowd blocking us but we managed to find Nao and return his pad. After that we said our sorry-s and goodbyes to each other. I really feel like I can both trust them.

Now back to the present, one week has already passed and the teacher still hasn't shown up, much to Nao's displeasure. He explained to us that he's just really curious too to meet the teacher. Just like me! Anyways the three of us have always been hanging out but I would sometimes talk with my other classmates leaving those two to talk. Apparently they have a lot in common, favouring rock music and drawing. I wanted to mingle with them but it's just too confusing! I met a new friend named Tohata Levi. She has tan skin and grey hair with silver shoulder length hair. I get along with her but of course I won't forget about those two.

It's Monday now and a new week to greet us all. I went inside the classroom to see Nao and Kyoushiro in our original seats. 'Looks like they're early.' They saw me and they both waved with a grin on Nao's face and a smile on Kyoushiro's. I waved back with my normal smile and sat in my seat between them. "Ohayou, Nao, Kyoushiro." I greeted them and they nodded. "So how's your morning and weekend?"

They both shrugged. "Nothing special really, just stayed in home and used the computer all day long." Nao said to me.

"I just hanged out with my friends and played in the computer cafe nearby our neighbourhood." Kyoushiro said. I puffed my cheeks at their activities.

"You know playing computer all day long is bad for you right?" I said to them.

"Yeah, I know that but we're gamers." Nao said to me and they both bumped their fists. I puffed my cheeks because of their boy attitude.

"How's your weekend, Misui?" Kyoushiro asked.

I sighed. "Just with my mother in the mansion and helped her in some chores." I said to them and they nodded. I was supposed to say one more thing when the bell rang. We all stopped and heard the front door open. We were all shocked. 'The teacher!' Everyone, with Godspeed, quickly sat to the closest seat they see.

We all face the front and waited for the teacher to come in. The three of us stared at front door and the teacher's foot appeared. It finally opened wide and the teacher came in. We saw him and he was about his 30's, he had short golden hair with a golden goatee. He had deep brown eyes and had a buff figure. He laid his things in the desk and crossed his arms and stood that made his presence scary and intimidating. "Stand.." His voice rang throughout the room and every one of us stood up. I looked at the Nao and Kyoushiro, who had deadpanned faces in them. "Ohayou, everyone. My name is Hojo Shiki but you can call me with my family name or normal name. Always add 'sensei' to show respect students." Hojo-sensei's, that's what I picked, voice made me gulp as his words sound like he's threatening us. This man is our teacher?! I felt like my inside thoughts are crying! I then heard that he cleared his throat and I looked at him once more. "Anyways, the reason for my absence is because I had a meeting with our Principal, Chozu-san. We have to discuss about the students and what room they belong to." What? I never heard about that happening in the last school year. "Lucky for you all, none of you are going to be removed from this room..." Everyone smiled and grinned while some didn't react. "But..." Everyone's smiles and grins then disappeared and looked at Hojo-sensei. "...You have a new classmate with you." A new classmate? I can't tell if I'm excited to meet that classmate but I hope I can befriend him or her. Hojo-sensei then pointed his right arm at the door. "Please come in and introduce yourself." All of us looked at the door and saw a figure come in.

All of us looked at the door and saw a figure come in. The figure walked in and came up on front with a big smile on her face. She had long cerulean hair with light blue eyes and her height is about mine. I immediately saw myself in her which made me smile and excited yet determined. 'I have to befriend her!'

"Go on, introduce yourself."

"Ohayou everyone, my name is Otani Yuki! I hope you'll be nice to me as my classmates." She bowed in front of us while still keeping her smile.

Hojo-sensei nodded. "Okay, Otani-san, you may seat at the remaining seat." He pointed to the seat in front of me and my inside thoughts clap happily.

"Thank you, Hojo-sensei." Yuki nodded and walked towards the seat in front of me.

After she was in the seat, Hojo-sensei cleared his throat once more. "You may seat, everyone." At that being said we all seated. "Okay everyone, let me ask you something first." Hojo-sensei said which grabbed all of our attention. "Which would you rather choose, your life or your friendship?" That made all of us shocked. 'Wh-why would he ask that?' I asked myself.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Naosashi narrowed his eyes towards his new teacher and only wonder why his teacher would ask that. 'Who would I pick?'

Kyoushiro though was only wondering about the question. 'Who would I pick?'

Shiki was looking at his student's shocked faces and could only smile. "So, what would you pick? If no one answers, I can all fail you at once and force you all to repeat."

Everyone was really shocked at that point. "What?!" "No way?!" "That's not fair sensei!" Exclaims from the student were roared in the classroom.

"Sensei! I would pick my own life!" The voice came from Dojin Soma with a smirk.

"Oh?" Shiki then made a smirk and faced Soma. "And why is that Soma?" He said which shocked him. "You think I wouldn't recognize you? Your records in this school is full of mischief but I would ignore that for this year." The golden haired teacher said. "Anyways, why is that your answer Soma?"

Soma was merely staring then force himself to regain his senses. "I would pick my life because I love it and I can form new friendships when I lose them." His group smiled and clapped for him. Naosashi though was disgusted at that kind of friendship.

Shiki nodded at Soma's answer. "Nice answer but wrong." The golden haired teacher said and made Soma shocked. "You would rather throw your friendships and bonds for your life? Men like you are destined to fail in this world."

That made many students raise their hands. The teacher then picked the blond tanned boy. "You, name then answer."

"Honda Jin, sensei, and I would pick my friends because they are important to me than my life." The guy named Jin said with a confident grin but was soon broken.

"Wrong." All of the students were shocked at Shiki's claim. "You would rather throw your life for friendship? What about your family and your other formed bonds? Men like you are brave but stupidity will claim you, one day." Gin then sat down silently and clenched his fist. The raised hands were then reduced to zero as no one wanted to anymore. "So that's it? That is all your sight can see?" Shiki waited for anyone to raise but to his avail, no one bothered. He sighed and was about to speak but was then interrupted.

"I would rather choose none!"

Everyone looked at where that voice came from and they saw it was Naosashi standing with a calm face. Shiki looked at his student and he seemed new. "Name? Transferee?"

"Li Naosashi and yes I am a transfer." Naosashi said to his intimidating teacher, who nodded. "I would rather choose none because you used the word 'rather'. Which indicates that you can have a third choice if you need. If you didn't put 'rather' then I could only pick those two choices." The black haired boy pointed out which made Kyoushiro widen his eyes.

'Nao is right, sensei used the word rather. Nice one Nao!' Kyoushiro thought with a smile towards his friend.

Shiki looked at Nao, who was looking confidently at him. "Is that all?" Shiki asked the black haired boy, who nodded with confidence. The golden haired teacher grinned. "Correct." The class then smiled but... "...Yet not enough." That made Nao surprise even their classmates. 'The boy is smart and wise in his words. Yet his knowledge is still in need to be supplied. He might be capable of that..." As they were running out of hope, one more raised his hand which Shiki noticed. "Name. Answer."

Everyone looked at the one called, who was in front of Yuki. The guy with a grin said. "Hattori Daishi and always look beyond the possible." The guy named Daishi, had dark brown rough hair with auburn eyes. His height was of the normal ones and had a bandage on his nose.

Shiki looked at the boy named Daishi for a while making the students nervous on the boy's answer to the teacher. The golden haired teacher smiled and nodded. "Correct." Shiki said and turned around to walk towards his desk. 'The boy is like Li-san, though I feel he is a lazy student. He must be sharpened and refined but a proper vessel.' "You may sit down, Hattori-san." Daishi nodded and sat down quietly. The teacher then wrote something in the board with his chalk. They then recognized it as Chozu High's creed; be patient as the sea, swim to the horizons as a fish, then aim high as the skies and soar and fly to it as a bird in kanji form. "Now everyone…." The gold haired teacher then turned around to face them with crossed arms. "Class, in this world. Everything you see is merely limited to the naked eye though your knowledge shall also be limited. The world is full of possibilities and cannot be learnt by merely 'looking'." Shiki then pointed his finger in the black board, directly towards the creed. "Who can tell me the meaning of the school's creed?"

The students of Room 77 then looked at each other and asked among themselves. "What does it mean?" "I don't know!" "Wait, was it said in the first day of our juniors?" "Yeah, I think so too." "If it is, does anyone remember it?" Almost everyone in the class were asking their seatmates even Kyushiro and Misui.

"Hey Misui, do you remember?" Kyoushiro asked making Misui look above her and put her finger on her chin.

"Uhmmmm…." Misui thought hard and even bit her lip but did not remembered anything. "…I can't remember. Do you?"

Kyoushiro shook his head. "No, I don't even remember if they did said something like that."

Naosashi, being a transferee got curious and decided to ask. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about the creed's meaning but we can't remember if they did said the meaning." Kyoushiro replied which Misui nodded as ash agrees.

That was enough explanation for the black haired boy to understand. He then looked at the others and spotted Aki, who was sitting silently with her glasses shining. 'Does Aki know?' Naosashi narrowed his eyes on Aki and later looked at the other one who answered. He looked at Daishi, who was sitting lazily and not even thinking. Naosashi sweatdropped at what he was seeing. 'Guess he's a genius in birth yet lazy at choice.'

In the middle part of the class, Jin was thinking hard and trying to remember in his mind. "Ughh…can't remember! Can you two remember it? Mayumi, Akira?" Jin asked the seatmates that were between him.

The girl named Mayumi had long violet hair with black on the ends of it. Her skin is tanned also but much lighter compared to Jin's yet her height is only at his shoulder and her eyes were pure dandelion. "I can't remember it too."

The other one named Akira has a pure brown hair which was standing and has brown eyes to match his hair. His skin is much lighter than the two but a tone of chestnut. Akira shrugged. "Can't remember it too." The three then sighed as they ran out of hope.

In the gangster group, the four were merely sitting and not even thinking. Back to Nao's group, Kyoushiro and Misui still hasn't given up on the meaning of the creed yet Naosashi was thinking about something. He has a feeling about the question and about Aki's silence. 'If she isn't thinking about the answer. She would have answered by now but the way acts. What is she up to?' Naosashi said to himself.

After minutes of thinking Shiki then sighed. "Anyone doesn't know the meaning? Have you all forgotten about it?" The golden haired teacher asked the students and they were still asking amongst themselves. He then noticed Daishi and Aki's silence. 'Hattori-san is clearly not minding the situation and the girl is clearly understanding the situation. She seems confident in her intelligence yet that can be people's downfalls. Too much confidence shall lead to utter defiance in estimating anyone.' Shiki then looked at Jin, Akira and Mayumi, who were trying to discuss the question and answer. The same goes for when he saw Kyoushiro and Misui. 'These five rely on each other and can admit that their intelligence is weak yet they work together to combine it. Though I know dependence shall be their downfall.' Shiki then looks to see Naosashi was thinking harder, his eyes closed and his hand on his chin. 'Li-san is clearly understanding the situation even though he isn't from this school in the first place making him at a disadvantage in the question. Yet he is trying to understand it.' Shiki once more looked to the new student in room 77. She was thinking hard and trying to remember the meaning of the creed. 'Otani-san, though alone, is trying to remember all by herself. Independence can be a good thing but the less you have the less you are experienced.' Shiki never minded in looking at Soma's group as he knows what they are doing. Shiki then sighed and finally looked at Aki. "You, name and answer." He pointed his finger at the glasses wearing girl.

Everyone's attention then were directed to the purple haired girl, who stood up. "My name is Takeda Aki, Shiki-sensei." Aki introduced herself with a smile and Shiki, nodded, who understood. "The answer is that the creed was not really explained." Aki answered which made nearly everyone in the room shocked.

"What?!" Everyone in the room said except for Naosashi, Soma's gang and Daishi.

'I knew it. Everyone doesn't know the creed, not even a faint memory of its beginning, middle nor end.' Naosashi said.

Shiki though grinned and nodded. "Correct, the creed was not explained at that time and why is that?"

At the middle part of the class, Jin was thinking hard but Mayumi quickly analyzed the question and raised her hand. "Mayumi, you know?" Jin asked and Mayumi nodded.

Shiki pointed his finger towards the blondie. "You, name then answer."

The tanned skin girl stood up. "Tachibana Mayumi, Hojo-sensei, and it is because of your mind." That answer made Jin and Akira realize the point.

"Excellent and why is that?" Mayumi was about to explain but held his palm in front. "You may sit, Tachibana-san." Mayumi, slightly disappointed because she was ready to say her answer but was stopped midway, sat down. Shiki then pointed at her seatmate. "You, name and answer."

Akira smiled and stood up quickly. "Fuma Akira, Sensei, and it is because of the mind's imagination. It made us create an imagination that was not supposed to be there and tricked us to see it as something real." Jin and Mayumi smiled at his answer, mostly Mayumi because her two best friends figured it out.

Shiki nodded and signaled Jin to sit down, which he did but made a fist bump first. "Our mind is a powerful force which can enslave us or strengthen us. It can plunge is into deep misery or take us to the height of ecstasy. That is also the point of my two questions. Always look beyond the question and find another answer if it cannot be found in the normal way. The purpose was to really not say the meaning of the creed from the start and trick the students when they reach as Seniors here." That made the students 'ohhhh' then Shiki cleared his throat to continue. "The meaning of the creed is to be patient as the sea which implies for the first years. Be patient as you are still beginning in your first step here in Chozu High. The second is to swim to the horizons as a fish which implies you to do your best and reach the next phase because it is the middle part of your life here as a student, as a second year. The third part is to aim high as the skies which implies in your life here as a third year to realize your dreams, potential and skills. And for the final one is to soar high as a bird to reach the skies. Meaning to reach your dreams as you have realized it. Achieve it, fight for it and reach it." The students were smiling at their teacher's speech/lesson. Yuki, Akira, Aki, Nao, Kyoushiro and Misui smiled with determination. Daishi, Jin, and Mayumi grinned as their eyes were filled with determination.

"Go beyond the limits, break the chains that hold you! Nothing is true, everything is permitted, I say! Do not let your sight decide and conclude it. Use your mind to see what's beyond them. We are free and do not let chains bind you to prevent you from reaching your dreams!"

* * *

 **ME: FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! BOY SO MANY PEOPLE ARE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **AKI: FINALLY MORE PEOPLE!**

 **ME: MISUI, KYOUSHIRO, KINDLY...**

 **MISUI: LET US INTRODUCD; HATTORI DAISHI, FUMA AKIRA, HONDA JIN...**

 **KYOUSHIRO: TACHIBANA MAYUMI AND OTANI YUKI!**

 **JIN: FINALLY CAN BREATHE AGAIN!**

 **KYOUSHIRO: JIN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?**

 **MISUI: YEAH, YOU'VE BEEING MISSING SINCE CHAPTER 2**

 **JIN: I...**

 **ME: (LOOKS AT HIM WITH A DEVILISH SMIRK)**

 **JIN: JUST HEADED OUT FOR A DRINK THAT'S ALL!**

 **MAYUMI: A DRINK?**

 **DAISHI: DID SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU JIN?**

 **AKIRA: YOU LOOK PALE OR SOMETHING?**

 **JIN: N-N-AHHH I'M FINE!**

 **YUKI AND AKI: OK?**

 **ME: WELL, ANYWAYS YOU'VE SEEN OUR TEACHER. HOJO-SENSEI.**

 **DAISHI: GOOD THING HE ISN'T IN THE MAIN CAST.**

 **KYOUSHIRO: YEAH, WE PROBABLY BE COWERING IN FEAR HERE.**

 **YUKI: IS HE REALLY GONNA BE THAT BAD?**

 **KYOUSHIRO, AKIRA, AKI AND MAYUMI: (SIGHS AND NODS.)**

 **ME: ANYWAYS, I'VE ALREADY EXPLAINED THE MEANING OF THE CHOZU HIGH'S CREED AND YOU ALSO SAW A PART OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED'S BELIEF. I WANTED TO APPLY IT HERE AS WELL. INSTEAD OF MAKING IT A CREED THAT SAYS ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT'S FALSE AND WRONG DOINGS. I IMPLIED IT AS A CREED ABOUT GOING BEYOND YOUR SIGHT LIKE PLUS ULTRA FROM BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA WHICH WAS ORIGINALLY FROM NAPOLEON BONAPARTE.**

 **JIN: DAMN, YOU USED TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SERIES'S CREED TO MAKE A NEW ONE.**

 **KYOUSHIRO: (NODS) WEEABOO!**

 **ME: HEY! ATLEAST IT'S FOR THIS FANFIC!**

 **YUKI: WELL IT WAS KIND OF IMPRESSIVE**

 **ME: THANK YOU!**

 **AKIRA: HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE WE MISSING?**

 **ME: WE'RE ALMOST THERE MY FRIEND. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE FIGHTS ARE COMING THEIR WAY!**

 **EVERYONE: JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: HEY EVERYONE! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY AND I'LL SAY IT AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **JIN: WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!**

 **ME: YOUR OPINION DOESN'T MATTER HERE, JIN!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: A NEW BOND**

 **JIN'S POV**

Hi! The name's Honda Jin. I live a normal life with my obaa-chan, imouto and aniki. My okaa-chan is in Shikoku while my otou-san is in America to support us here in Kanto. Basically, I don't have anything to tell you guys because I merely lived a normal life in Edo, Japan. I had a childhood there and why I had this attitude of being a joker, to make my friends laugh. I am highly dependent and not that independent in many things because of my clumsy attitude. Also I smoke cigarette, I tried to avoid in the past but it became a habit now. Anyways when I was at the age of 13, we moved to Chozukabe City to start my high school in Chozu High. When I first enrolled in Chozu High, I was really quiet at first but when people got to know, I will begin to show my true attitude. A jester. Yes. Anyways, in my first year life here in Chozu, I met a girl named Mayumi. At first, I thought she was kind of innocent and kind at first because of her stature. When I met her and began to become close with her, I saw her attitude as a tomboyish attitude yet retains a girlish attitude sometimes. She became my best friend and kind of my partner in crime. Hehe.

When I became a third year, Mayumi and I were separated because of different classes. Though, it was because of that I met him. Fuma Akira. At first we didn't get along because of his attitude but as time passes we became best friends too and it turns out Mayumi knows him as well. Since then, Akira and I have hanging out as best friends along with some people we befriended at that time. After third year, we became seniors and found out that we were in one classroom. Making us all happy and excited. My first day as seniors in Chozu High was just like any other day here.

When I arrived in my classroom, I saw Akira and Mayumi already left a seat between them making me grin. I sat between them and we chatted about what happened to our summers. We then noticed a new face that we haven't seen in our school. He had jet black hair and had dark eyes, he sat down and saw him pull out a drawing pad. "Hey he's a new face right?" I asked the both of them.

"Yeah, I think so." Mayumi said.

"He is, I haven't seen a guy like him ever in Chozu High." Akira said, while we were scanning the black haired guy. We then saw that he was approached by a short girl with purple hair and glasses.

"Hey, Akira you know that girl?" Mayumi and I turned to Akira.

"Why do you always consult me when you are questioning about a girl?" Mayumi and I looked at him with deadpan eyes.

"Really?" Mayumi asked. "You want us to remind you why?" Really Akira? You already courted so many girls here in Chozu High! If not here, then the outside world too! Akira merely turned his face from us and made an 'hmph' noise. We looked at Akira for a moment, still with our deadpan faces.

"Her name is Takeda Aki and no, I have never courted her." Akira answered, while he's head is still facing the other way. We stared at him for a few seconds and Mayumi and I quickly went back to chatting amongst ourselves.

After our chat, I brought out my earphones and listened to some music. After some waiting, the teacher never came. Mayumi and I literally were happy that at the first day was a free day for us. We really didn't did that much because there wasn't anything to do interesting. The three of us just chatted until the day ends. At the end of classes, the three of us gone home with some friends of ours from 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year classes before. Before I went home, I smoked one stick and went straight. All of my classmates know that I smoke but I don't want to show it to the others because they might report me to the school. The teacher never appeared for the whole week! Is this luck?! For the whole week, the three of us had non-stopped vacation in school. The three of us would go to class at 9:00 just in case the teacher comes but when he/she still doesn't come before 9:30, we go out and go to the ground floor until lunch break. The days went smooth and when we feel like it, we would sneak home early. Anyways it really felt like heaven for me for the whole week but I would always notice that new guy draw and apparently got new friends. It was a girl and a large guy. I asked Akira about who they were, though, he didn't knew the large guy, he knew the girl's name was; Oda Misui. Well, atleast that guy, who was lonely at first, has some friends to accompany him. Though, his drawings, I really want to see. Oh, Mayumi also introduced us to another guy named, Hattori Daishi. The weird thing about that guy, was that he wears a white coat with no design. Anyways, at third year, Mayumi befriended Daishi and kept her company while I wasn't with her. In my impression, Daishi is kind of a cool guy, he knows how to let a conversation roll and everything.

Though, he frequently insults me and Akira about our appearances, but that's what makes him interesting to hang out with. Even though we would talk, he would still refuse to hang out with us, someone even Mayumi, who got curious. Daishi merely responds. "Just wait." He would constantly answer that to us whenever we ask him to hang out with us. Ok, maybe being a cool guy, is making me lose that first impression on him. Still, what made me curious, is that the Daishi, Mayumi was describing, wasn't fully that Daishi that we met.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE SCHOOL GROUNDS, MONDAY**_

 _The final bell has rung and students are now allowed to go home. When we were about to come home, Mayumi yelled. "DAISHI!" Me and Akira turned around to see a guy carrying a coat in his back. Mayumi quickly dashed towards Daishi, and the two of us followed behind._

" _Mayumi, how you doing?" Daishi, whose name was said by Mayumi, said with a smile. In my first glance towards him was that, he looked like a gangster carrying a white cloak like that. His hair even says about his appearance, though has a cool vibe. I'm still troubling to see him as a gangster but some has said that 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'_

 _Mayumi grinned. "I'm fine, how about you? I haven't seen ya' all summer long." My best friend asked._

 _Daishi nodded, while keeping his smile. "I'm fine." Daishi then noticed us from behind. "Who's this pansy, and this dope?" My other eye twitched and I just heard Mayumi crack in laughter, holding her stomach. I looked at Akira, and saw that he was trying to stop his evil smirk from showing. THIS GUY IS GOING DOWN! The two of us turned to him when he chuckled. "Just kidding, nice to meet you two." He then raised his fist towards us and made a smile. "The name's Hattori Daishi. Yours?"_

 _Me and Akira let his insult go, for now, and fist bumped with him. "Honda Jin." I introduced myself and he responded with a nod._

 _Akira, then fist bumped with him too. "Fuma Akira."_

 _"Well, now that you three have met each other, what's your room Daishi?" Mayumi, who has finished laughing her heart out, asked with her hands on her hips._

 _"Room no. 77" That shocked all three of us._

 _"Room no. 77? That's our room!" Mayumi said. Daishi, though, responded with a chuckle._

 _"That makes us classmates then. Sorry, I cut classes today." Cutting classes? Wait, he didn't actually cut classes because the teacher never appeared, lucky him._

 _"Daishi, I thought you weren't gonna go back to 'that' attitude!" Mayumi exclaimed and made me curious. What 'that' attitude is Mayumi talking about?_

 _Daishi merely rubbed the back of his head and made a nervous laugh. "Sorry but I had something to do for a while. But I do know that the teacher wasn't present this day." He explained._

 _Mayumi stared at Daishi for a while, but she sighed right after. "You're hopeless in some cases." Mayumi said and Daishi merely responded with a chuckle. "Anyways, you wanna walk together with us?" She offered. I wouldn't mind walking with this guy, after all, Mayumi has spoken highly of him sometimes and would like to befriend him._

 _"Nah! Thanks for the offer though, but I have something to do." Daishi said and walked in front of us. He looked behind us and smiled. "Maybe next time, Mayumi." Daishi walked off and leaving us._

 _The wind blew and made it silent. Mayumi was looking at the walking Daishi, with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong with him?" Mayumi said. I clearly see that something was wrong with that guy. I mean, Mayumi said that Daishi will not decline any offer from a close friend. Except for an offer to go out, if he doesn't have money or energy to go out, based on Mayumi's stories though._

 _"Mayumi?" Akira snapped Mayumi's attention, and looked at him. "Something wrong?" Mayumi didn't answer for a good few seconds, then shook her head and began to walk. "It's nothing, let's go home already." Mayumi said while looking down on the ground, obviously thinking about that Daishi guy. Me and Akira looked at each, as we follow Mayumi from behind._

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

After that one week, our teacher finally appears, named; Hojo Shiki. He introduced us a new classmate of ours. Her name was; Otani Yuki and in my expression for her, seems she's a happy-go-lucky girl, like Mayumi here, though not that tomboyish. Our teacher said we can address him at any way but put a '–sensei' on it. So I can call him 'Dandelion-sensei' or 'Douchebag-sensei' or something? I almost said that out loud, and made Mayumi and Akira snicker to my joke, almost getting caught by Douchebag-sensei. Heh. Anyways I chose to call him, Shiki-sensei, and not Douchebag-sensei. No way in hell I'm calling that buff lion-looking man that, he'll skin me alive or worst! After that, he asked a question that was really nerve breaking in every way. 'Which would you rather choose, your life or your friendship?' That was the question, Shiki-sensei, asked us. I mean seriously, he will fail all of us if we don't answer his questions?! What is this madness?!

After the room panicked, that gangster looking guy, Soma, answered first but got the answer wrong. I then answered the answer but still got it wrong! Even Mayumi and Akira got surprised at what Shiki-sensei said. Some started to panic at what's happening, you give a two choice question, yet those two choice are still wrong?! Now my first expression to him is now, A SADIST! That's right! A SADIST! Good thing that guy, Naosashi, answered the answer and got it right. Apparently, he said about the word, 'rather', can make you pick a third choice or something. I wasn't really a fan of understanding questions that has tricks on it. Even after the question was answered, he still says it's not complete. WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THIS GUY?! Mayumi, Akira and I are already troubling here but, in another way of luck, someone answers. It was Daishi, who answered, saving our lives. Shiki-sensei asked more questions until it turned into a speech.

A speech about going beyond our limits, the meaning of the school's creed and using a new creed. I really can't say anything about this teacher. First, he seems acts like a sadist and then inspire us to go beyond our limits. I'm really confused in his character, is he a sadist or an inspirer. Not minding those, I think he just made my day, and even Mayumi's and Akira's as well. Although being that kind of person, he's really living up to his name to being a sadist. I MEAN REALLY!? HE EXTENDED 30 MINUTES OF THE FINAL PERIOD! When the three of us even went down, there were like ¼ students left in school and our class, only our class, is complete in being dismissed. A tic mark appeared at the side of my head while I walked. I gritted my teeth in anger at that freakin' sadist! "Dismissing us 30 minutes late?!"

Mayumi sighed. "Guess that 1 week of extra vacation is being paid back."

Akira nodded. "Let's just hope that he'll only last this, extra 30 minutes thing, for merely a week." My red haired companion said, which both I and Mayumi agreed to.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL'S VICINITY**

After we got into our usual route towards our homes, I bought a cigarette in a nearby store. I light it up and proceeded to smoke. I walked out of the store and looked at Mayumi and Akira, waiting for me to buy my cigarette. They noticed me, and we continued to the route where the three of us will part ways. That route isn't filled with so many people and with us going home late, there won't be anyone there. "I swear Jin, one day, smoking will be the death of you." Akira pointed out.

I breathed the smoke out and looked at him. "I really can't stop it. It became a habit for me makes me addicted to it." I explained to Akira, even though I've told him this before. I really can't get smoking out of my system, it really helps me when I have problems.

"It's better than smoking sticks, than smoking weeds. I swear, I'm gonna kill you if you do that Jin." Akira chuckled, at what Mayumi said.

I breathed out smoke once more and looked at Mayumi. "That is the only thing I will not do. Cigarette is more than enough." I said with a grin. No way in hell I'm gonna taste the devil's grass. Tobacco is more than enough than doing drugs. Mayumi was about to say something, but we heard a voice at one of the alleyways. We quickly dashed towards that alleyway and took a peak.

The three of us were shock when we saw, Daishi. "Dai-"

I quickly covered Mayumi's mouth, making her look at me. "Ssshhhh...We need to be hidden." I said to Mayumi, who nodded. We began to eavesdrop on them. Apparently, Daishi was cornered in a dead end, by the four gangsters in the classroom. Daishi clearly stood defiant, standing in a straight posture while those guys have their hands in their pockets. 'Those guys...' I thought and narrowed my eyes to get a better look.

"I told you, I already did that!" Daishi said, making the three of us curious. Did that? What did he did?

"Hattori, you can't fool us! You deliberately let that old woman go!" That short guy, what was his name? Egi? Yeah, Egi!

"What are you talking about? Didn't you saw what I did to that old lady?!" We couldn't see Daishi's expression but I could feel the tint of anger in it, and what is he talking about 'that old lady'? Mayumi, though was looking nervous. Probably scared of what Daishi did and was making her worry.

"Don't lie to us Hattori! You know that you need to do the initiation to become a member right?!" The mohawks guy said. I really don't remember his name, I only remember Soma's and Egi's.

"I did, did it! I killed that old lady, you even saw the blood leaking off, remember?! You even saw the body, lying dead on the ground." That made us shock and almost made Mayumi squeal. Luckily, Akira reacted and quickly shut her mouth. I sighed in relief, but made me think at what we just heard. Daishi killed someone? Even worst, an old lady?! Is this really the Daishi, Mayumi said to us.

"Yeah, that is a proof for him to be innocent." The medium one said but was smacked in the head by the mohawks guy.

"Think clearly will you! He definitely did so something to fool us!" The mohawks guys said, while the guy he smacked was rubbing the area that was hit.

"What trick? What would I even do? Show me the evidence that I did a trick!" Daishi said to them. I was having a bad feeling about this. Is Daishi innocent, or did he really did it? I really can't tell by the way he's acting, and if he was watched at the scene, how would he pull off a trick? Mayumi did said about Daishi being a smart-ass and can pull off tricks to deceive people. I groaned in my mind, as I was getting confused at what's happening.

"You better confess or..." Egi's words were interrupted.

"...Or what? You'll kill me? You just can't accept someone like me in your group can't you? Guess I'm too smart for you all." Daishi said, with a smug smirk in his face. The three were about to charge and beat up Daishi, but Soma quickly intervened.

"Stop." At Soma's voice, the three looked towards their kind of 'leader'. Soma walked towards Daishi, slowly. When he was close up front of Daishi, he stopped. "We'll set you up a new initiation, Hattori." We couldn't see Soma's face because his back was facing towards us. "This time, we'll make sure, that we'll get to see up front. No tricks, no deceit and no fooling us. Understood, Hattori?" In Soma's tone, we heard that he had an acid tone in it. Daishi never replied and merely nodded. Soma then began to walk off and his three members followed him, even Daishi did as well. We moved to a hidden spot, to avoid being caught. When we have concealed ourselves, we heard Soma talk once more. "Remember why you're doing this, Hattori. You don't want your precious nee-chan to get touched."

The three of us were surprised and heard that Daishi never talked back. When they have left, me and Akira left the hiding spot, and the both of us sighed in relief, that we weren't caught. "You heard that, right?" I asked Akira, and he nodded as an answer.

"Yeah, we have to report this to the school!" Akira said to me and I agreed in that. We looked at Mayumi. "You in Mayumi?" Akira asked and we just saw Mayumi, staring at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Mayumi?" I was worried for her, she's my best friend, and I was just torn up in seeing her like this.

"Don't!" The two of us were shocked at her decision. "Mayumi, we just heard about an initiation that can affect someone's life! If we report this, they can capture Soma's gang and finally have a proof to imprison him! I know Daishi is your bestfriend Mayumi, but you just heard what he said, he killed someone! He killed an old lady!" Akira trying to convince Mayumi.

"Daishi..." The two of us listened to her, and I saw her clenching her fist. "Didn't you hear what they said?! They're doubting Daishi! It means he's innocent! Daishi would never kill anyone!" Mayumi exclaimed to us. She is right, they were doubting Daishi's murder but we they're dumb asses though. They then started to argue.

"Mayumi, you just heard what Daishi said! He said he killed that old lady! He sounded even prideful about it!" Akira countered back and made Mayumi clench her teeth. "Admit it Mayumi, Daishi is a murderer and he wants to be a part of that gang!"

"Didn't you hear what Soma said? He said that they'll hurt Daishi's nee-chan if he doesn't do the initiation! I know Daishi more than anyone of you two! You'll never understand him!" Mayumi countered to Akira and made him clench his teeth as well. "I'll ask Daishi if he's innocent or not!" Mayumi was about to walk out but Akira quickly grabbed her hand. I was surprised at what's happening before me.

Akira, clenched his teeth. "Mayumi, will you think for a second will you?! What if you were wrong and Daishi has changed! What if he does something to you?! Stop letting your heart decide for something Mayumi!" Akira exclaimed, gripping her hand tightly.

"Akira!" I said but, he was deaf by rage.

"Because he's one of my best friend too! And I know for sure that Daishi hasn't changed! He was threatened!" Mayumi, who didn't felt any pain from the grip, countered.

Akira, who clearly is getting pissed, then turned his head towards me. "Jin, help me out here! We should report Daishi, right?!"

"Jin, Daishi is innocent! You know me right?! I believe in Daishi to be innocent! Believe me!" Mayumi said and held her hand out to me.

I couldn't choose between my two friends. I mean my conscious is telling me to side with Akira, because I don't know Daishi's personality at all. 'What if he's changed and decided to do it? What if he did wanted to join that gang? But….' I looked at Mayumi, her eyes were surely believing Daishi to be innocent. This is Mayumi after all, my best friend, I can trust her. If she knows Daishi is innocent, why not? But, what if we were wrong? 'What if we get hurt? My whole family will get worried!' I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. The two were still bickering and I couldn't think clearly. There was only one way out of this! I quickly dashed away from them, when I was a mile away from them, I heard them say my name but I couldn't turn around. I quickly took the route to my home and ran as fast as I can. I couldn't handle the pressure. My two best friends, arguing and trying to prove their point. I can't help myself but run away. Just like how I run away from my problems. I use cigarette to run away from my problems. I use it to forget about them. This troublesome life! I stopped from running and I panted, heavily. I looked back and clenched my teeth right after. 'Akira. Mayumi.' I clenched my fist and began to walk normally once more. I bowed my head, looking at the ground and thought about what happened earlier. I don't know who to side with. They're both right in their claims and both might be wrong if we do their ways. We don't know if Daishi is innocent or has changed. I looked up and saw the store I usually pass by to buy some cigarettes. I walked towards the entrance and it opened automatically, I proceeded to go in.

* * *

 **IN THE STORE**

I went inside the store and looked at the people inside, to see that there were about 5 people or so. I went to the counter and bought cigarettes. "You again kid?" The cashier asked me. I nodded and he sighed, and laid down a box of cigarettes. I laid down 400 yen from my wallet, and he took it. "Enjoy" I nodded and took the box. When I was about to pull oone out of the box, a figure went in the store. I looked at to see his/her face but to encounter him. Li Naosashi. My eyes widened in shock to see him and he was staring at me. 'Shit!' I was about to say something, about the cigarette box I have. For anyone to enter this store, it has to be him!

"Honda Jin right?" Naosashi asked. I really wanted to just run away from him, because I know he's not easy to fool after all. I knew this was my end, I nodded. I was expecting like 'I'm gonna report you!' or 'Kneel before me and beg or I'll blackmail you!' but nothing came. I was surprised to see him smiling. "Don't worry, I won't say anything that you smoke to Hojo-sensei." That made my mouth drop to the ground in disbelief. "What's wrong?" He asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"I-I was expecting you to be a strict kind of genius or something." I said and he just burst out chuckling.

After chuckling, he quickly smiled again. "Don't worry, I don't have anything against you or something." Naosashi said to me. I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Geez, thanks! I thought my life was over when you saw me." I said, while the scratching the back of my head.

He grinned. "Don't worry, just don't oppose me." He said with a devilish grin that made me scared. I gulped but I soon heard him crack in chuckle. "Just kidding." He proceeded to laugh and I sighed in relief.

My heart felt like it was about to jump because of his face and threat but it was just a troll. Good thing it was just a troll. A though then passed in my head and looked at him. "What are you doing here, Naosashi?" I asked him, who has just stopped laughing.

Naosashi inhaled air in his lungs and exhaled it out. "My house is right about the corner. This is where I usually hang out sometimes." He said to me. Naosashi then looked outside to see the rain getting heavier. "Oh, looks like the rain is getting stronger." I nodded in agreement.

'How am I gonna get home now? Plus I can't smoke inside this place.' I sighed in disappointment in this day. First, my two best friends fight, then the rain prevents me to go home and smoke to forget my problem. Great.

"You can stay in house and you can smoke there." Naosashi said and I was surprised at his offer. First, he isn't gonna report me, now he offers me to smoke in his own home.

"Do you mean it? Or are you just planning to blackmail me?" I asked, with my eyebrows raised in suspicion, and he just responded with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't blackmail you. I'm not that kind of person." He sadi with a pleasant tone in it, though he could be lying. Though, it could be real. He would invite me, a complete stranger. "I have food there too, if you want." Ok that sold me quickly!

I quickly laid my arm in his shoulder. "IKUZE, MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" I pointed my finger to the exit and he responded with a laugh.

"Call me Nao."

* * *

 **INSIDE NAOSASHI'S HOME**

After we ran so fast, we were only lightly soaked in the rain. When I saw his home, it was very small and seemed for 1 people only. It turns out, he was all by himself in this house. Wow, total freedom he has, yet I'm a slave to my obaa-chan. I was kinda jealous towards him, for a young age, he's already has a house for himself. I was curious towards his parent but when I was about to ask, he told me to not question about his parents nor family. I respected his privacy and merely nodded to it. We sat in the wide couch he has and opened the tv. He then let out two packs of chips and one bottle of soda from his fridge. I was kind of shy at first but he said 'don't mind it'. I was even shy to light smoke inside his house, but it was fine for him too. Am I in heaven?! THAT'S IT, NAO'S MY NEW BEST FRIEND! As I hanged out in his home, I asked him about his drawing and I was able to see his drawings. I have to admit, his drawings are very good. He said that it was his pure imagination and that even made me more impressed! I told him the part of my life and told him about Mayumi and Akira. It was 4:55 then and he asked me if I should go home now. I said that I was fine to go home late. I just finished telling about a funny story in my life and we both were laughing. At that time, I have had my sixth stick.

After laughing, Nao spoke. "Jin…" My attention was caught and I looked to him. "Is Mayumi and Akira, that special to you?" His question made me remember them. I was kind of worried towards them, it rained so heavy. I know Akira's home is still far away from the other route, while Mayumi still needs to ride in a bus, in a waited shed. "Looks like they are." My thoughts were snapped when Nao spoke once more.

"It's true, I am worry about them. It's just….something happened." I looked away from Nao and looked at the floor, below.

"About, Hattori Daishi, right?" That made me surprised and look at him. I was about to say something but once again, he beat me to it. "I was passing by that route that you guys take. I heard that you guys were arguing about Daishi. You ran as fast as you can when I was a mile away. I chased right behind you and you didn't even noticed." He said to me and it was true. I didn't even noticed him following me because I was confused. I looked at the ground again and thought about them. Mayumi and Akira. "What happened?"

In 20 minutes, I talked about what we heard from those 4 gangsters and Nao listened. I told him all about it, how I got confused, how Akira wanted to report Daishi while Mayumi wanted to protect him. I sighed after telling him all about it and he nodded. "What will you choose, if you were in this kind of situation, Nao?" I asked my new best friend.

Nao looked at me, then at the tv. "In my opinion, I would choos Akira's side. Though, I would choos Mayumi's as well." My eyebrow raised at his answer but he continued. "You would never know what would happen. Because you lack what they have, Akira's sense of justice and Mayumi's knowledge about Daishi. To me, you seem to only really care about your friends, family and would have no care to the world, right?" He asked me with a grin in his face.

I chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement. "True, I'm not really interested in the world. In politics only and history." I said to Nao. "So, what should I choose?" I asked him.

"To wait and let time pass. Time will tell you to see, who is wrong and who is right, then choose to side with. But who knows? You might find them both wrong, right?"

After our conversation, the rain finally stopped and I was free to go home. It was now 5:30 then and Nao was about to go inside but I said something. "Thanks Nao. For helping me in that problem of mine. It was very nice to share it with someone." I said to him and he just smiled.

"Don't mention it, you come close to me anytime at school. I'll introduce you to Misui and Kyoushiro." Nao said to me and I nodded. I then lifted my fist in front of him. He connected his fist to mine, and soon disconnected it. "See ya, Jin."

"See ya tomorrow, Nao." I turned around and began to walk home. I have to admit, Nao was pretty kind and wise, to give me those words. I haven't met anyone like him that would kindly let anyone in his house. Though, I think he let me in there just to ask me about what he saw earlier. Well either way, I'm glad to meet him. Looks like I found a new one to call a friend.

* * *

 **ME: FINALLY FINISHED AND YOU GUYS SAW THAT IT REVOLVED AROUND JIN THIS TIME. AT FIRST I WAS GOING FOR A ONE PERSON POV THING BUT I WANTED THE OTHERS TO HAVE IT TOO. AFTER ALL, I WANTED SOMETHING DIFFERENT TOO. I WANTED THE VIEW TO BE REVOLVED AT THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND NOT JUST THE PROTAGONIST.**

 **JIN: I WAS SO LUCKY THAT I WAS PICKED! TAKE THAT MAYUMI AND AKIRA!**

 **ME: YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU AND I ARE THE ONLY THAT'S HERE RIGHT?**

 **JIN: OH YEAH! RIGHT!**

 **ME: ANYWAYS, I WANT TO TAKE MASKED WIND WIZARD FOR ADVERTISING MY STORY IN HIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE A REALLY GOOD FRIEND! I SALUTE YOU!**

 **JIN: YEA~ WHOOO!**

 **ME: ANYWAYS…JIN…**

 **JIN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REVOLVING AROUND ME ONCE MORE!**

 **ME: NO IT'S NOT, IT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S TURN. ANYWAYS I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN GUYS!**


End file.
